poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day Connie Came
' The Day Connie Came' is another movie of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk that takes place during season 2. Summary One day, a new family moves to Ponyville. Then one day at the school a new student joins, and it's a giraffe! But the giraffe whose name is Connie, is quite shy and sensitive. When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make fun of her, the Crusaders stand up for her and soon they become friends. Plot New family moves in/New student at school One fine and brilliant morning, the dragon riders are flying around the fields. When Scootaloo and Scooter Flame see a moving truck parked at the big mansion. The other riders then take a look and are amazed to see some really huge furniture being unloaded. And Sunil wonders what is happening. While Vinnie wonders who is moving in. Later, they stop by and look through a window and find that most of the furniture is very fancy, meaning that who ever lives in the mason is rich. The next day, at school a new student has arrived. But the difference is, it's a giraffe! The students were shocked. They never seen a student giraffe before. But as the young giraffe takes her seat she bumps her head on one of the lights. Then later, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make fun of her. As Diamond Tiara claims that no giraffe should be allowed in the Ponyville school. The giraffe then begins to cry. The Crusaders then cheer her up. And she introduces herself as Connie. And soon they start to become friends. Then after school, the Crusaders introduce Connie to their other friends. Connie is then amazed that Zeñorita is a zebra. And then when she meets the LPS gang, they were amazed by her. And Sunil shares that he is shy like Connie, and Connie giggles. At Connie's place/Meet Green Bills Later, Connie decides to show the others her place, when they arrive the other are amazed at how high class and fancy it is, and Zoe is amazed (so much that she is speechless). Connie then explains that her parents make huge pay in the jobs they do. Her father is a stock investor while her mother is a traveling novelist. She often sends notes to her daughter, and she often came to visit and would always bring back something special for her. And she likes it, very much. While her father stays at home for most of the time, working in his study. Just then another giraffe, (one who is taller than Connie and in a business outfit) comes into the room. He introduces himself as Green Bills, Connie's father. And he explains that they moved from Manehatten cause fillies and colts there made fun of his daughter. And she had no friends. This surprises the group, but Snowdrop tells Connie that she's blind and fillies and colts made fun of her. Till the CMC and the others made them her friend, so she think they can do the same with Connie. Sunil agrees to this. But unknown to them, the 2 rich brats are watching them. And Diamond Tiara says: "Silver Spoon, we're going to give that giraffe a welcome she'll never forget." and she giggles evilly. Next day/Meet Firestorm The next day, the dragon riders decide to go see Connie again but when they come to her mansion, they are surprised to see a massive Typhoomerang near her. They then stand well back and watch and are ready for if the huge dragon attacks Connie. But to their surprise, Connie and the Typhoomerang are interacting, and soon they come out and get a closer look. Then, Connie introduces them to the Typhoomerang whose name is Firestorm. Then she explains about how she got him. When she was heading home from school, she then heard a moaning sound, like someone in pain, then she looked down an ally and found a baby Typhoomerang injured. She then took him back to her home and Green Bills was shocked. Connie then explains that she found it injured and she then took it for herself. And later care for it and it became her pet, Connie then adds that Firestorm was her only friend when she was in Manehatten. And then shows pictures of them, as he grew up. And then she shows them that she and Firestorm have made ways to communicate to each other. Green Bills was impressed by how Connie and her new friends were getting along and that his daughter was happier than she was in Manehatten. The others then have Connie introduce the vikings to Firestorm, but on the way to Berk, they pass a rose patch which Connie sneezes. The others are surprised, Connie then explains that she is extremely allergic to roses. It's not just sneezing when she smells one, but if she touches one, her body starts swelling and she gets trouble breathing, and if she's given medical attention soon, she could die of breath lose! The others are shocked to hear this. They soon reach Berk and the Vikings are impressed of a giraffe. And are even more impressed of Connie's Typhoomerang. Connie then explains her story of how she found Firestorm. The Vikings are amazed about this. And Hiccup called her "a lucky giraffe". While Fishlegs, was amazed with how Connie and Firestorm were able to develop communications. Connie's lightsaber/Yuna's request The next day, as the team are at Connie's mansion again, Scootaloo finds a brown case on Connie's dresser. And Connie says the case contains something her father gave her 2 years ago. And soon, she decides to show them what is in the case. When she opens it, inside was a lightsaber! Connie explains that she kept it for a while. She also adds she's never used it nor has she been a Jedi. And that she never had training with the Force. Yuna feels sorry for her and then gets an idea, she decides to train Connie. And later that day, she talks to Princess Luna and requests to take Connie in as her apprentice. Luna is surprised, then Yuna explains about how Connie can be a Jedi. And then shares that Connie's lightsaber is unique from others ones. Luna then accepts it. Pay back The next day, at school, Connie is walking to the playground but then the 2 brats, make Connie trip and fall! She injures her leg, and the brats laugh. The Crusaders then helped her up. And then tell the 2 rich jerks to lay off. And then add if they keep mistreating Connie, they'll be sorry. Connie's serious allergic reaction/Connie's story Later as the school time ends, Connie is walking out of the schoolhouse when Diamond Tiara trips her again, but this time, Connie falls into a patch of roses! And soon she then starts to get an allergic reaction. The Crusaders quickly get Connie onto Scooter Flame and then fly for the hospital. While Cheerilee calls Green Bills and tells him about what happened. At the hospital, Connie is at the bed. The doctor then tells the team that Connie will be alright, but she has to stay overnight. Green Bills then arrives and asks how it happened, Scootaloo explains about how Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon made her trip into the rose patch. Then Sweetie Belle asks why is she so highly allergic to roses. Green Bills explains it all started when she was a young giraffe. The family was at a safari. Connie was stumbled into roses. And then after she got out, she started to get itchy, and then sneezes. Then as they continues, her body starts swelling. Green Bills and Novel then look at her. But at the same time, Connie starts to have trouble breathing. Green Bills and Novel then quickly race to get Connie to surgery!! Luckily, they manage to get her there in time. The doctor then tell Green Bills and Novel that it was roses that caused Connie to have almost breath lost, meaning that Connie is allergic to them! So the doctor advises them to keep Connie away from roses. Firestorm teaches Diamond and Silver a lesson Soon after Connie is released from the hospital, and is back to school but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are up to their old tricks. But the Crusaders then warn them that if they keep mistreating Connie, Firestorm will kill them. But the 2 don't believe them because there have been no sightings of Typhoomerangs in Ponyville. They then start doing a bunch of rude things. Then sure enough, Firestorm appears and the 2 scream at the sight of a real Typhoomerang. And then he attacks them (off screen) and helps Connie back up. Old friends/A new friend Later on as the Crusaders and Connie are heading for her mansion, Diamond Tiara comes to them but with her parents, who were disappointed. Just then Green Bills came up and then he and Filthy Rich then recognized each other! Much to the surprise of the Crusaders but to the shock of Diamond Tiara. Green Bills then shares that he Filthy Rich used to head to school together. But Spoiled Rich then tells Green Bills that Firestorm attacked Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. But then Connie states that he was only protecting her, as Scootaloo adds that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were mistreating Connie, starting from the day Connie first joined. But Spoiled Rich refuses to believe. Then Cheerilee comes in and then explains about the roses incident and that Firestorm was protecting Connie. Filthy Rich then grounds Diamond Tiara for mistreating Connie, Spoiled Rich is about to interject when Firestorm walks into view and growls at her as he places his wing on Connie. She then leaves with Diamond Tiara without another word while Filthy Rich apologizes to Green Bills for his daughter's reckless behavior to Connie. He brushes it off and states they should catch up when they have the time. And soon, Yuna tells Connie that she is gonna help train her to be Jedi. Connie is excited for this. And they all go riding their dragons as Yuna sends out another message. Trivia *This marks the First appearance of Connie, Green Bills, and Firestorm. * Scenes *New family moves in/New student at school *At Connie's place/Meet Green Bills *Next day/Meet Firestorm *Connie's lightsaber/Yuna's request *Pay back *Connie's serious allergic reaction/Connie's Story *Firestorm teaches Diamond and Silver a lesson *Old friends/A new friend Soundtrack # #(when Connie tells the others of how she got Firestorm) # Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Stuingtion